This Is Your Reward
by MilkKola
Summary: After completing her mission on Larox, Yeak  OC  is assigned to a new mission as an Elite soldier. Due to her extremely loyal behavior, she will now work for the Captain. What was in store for her, she could never expect and would change her forever.


**Author's Note:** I wanted to show what happens when the canon and fanon come together.

* * *

She patiently waited in her seat in a waiting room on Irk; it felt good to be back home. She had just completed her mission of invading planet Pez and was to be assigned to a new position. The invasion of Operation Impending Doom II was on a brief hold due to some… complications in the outer reaches of space. Finally, after about thirty minutes of waiting, an Irken entered the room, "The Tallest are ready to see you now."

She left her seat and entered a nearby room connected by large doors. The room was massive and decorated handsomely with militaristic designing. Before her stood the Tallest; upon sight of them, she bowed and saluted, "Greetings, my Tallest. It is an honor to meet you in person yet again."

"Yes, yes," came the one with red eyes.

"It is," added the one in purple.

"Invader Yeak, you have been called her to be temporarily assigned to a new mission while our operations are on hold-"

"Thanks to Zim!" the high voice of the purple one interrupted. The name of 'Zim' sent a pulse of anger throughout each individual. Yeak repressed her feelings in the presence of her leaders better than they cared to do.

The red Tallest continued, "Due to the efficiency of your mission, your loyalty to the Empire-"

"-and the added bonuses from Larox!"

"You will be restored to your former status as an Elite Soldier."

Yeak perked her antennas in the excitement too hard to repress. Elite was only one rank below Invader.

With the one in red done, the purple eyes of his counterpart continued, "You will be assigned to serve the captain on Tanker-22 within the Gamma fleet currently exterminating the life on planet Boodie Nen."

Red eyes looked questioningly to the other and continued, "Do us proud, Elite Soldier."

"I will not let you down, My Tallest," she bowed her lowest; "I will do my best to serve my captain!"

"I'm sure you will," grinned the purple eyes.

After she left, the red one turned to the other, "Why would you send HER to that ship? You know what happens to-"

"Yes! And she's too loyal to care!" the one in purple seemed to enjoy interrupting his friend, "Besides," he continued, "the Captain deserves a raise."

Within a week, Yeak found herself aboard the tanker. Upon boarding, she received odd glances from the crew members; possibly from never seeing an Elite in person before. She took up a proud air from this thought. The Captain was currently tending to very frustrating calls from the planet below, so Yeak would not be able to meet him until the next day, much to her displeasure.

She had been given a tour of the ship in the meantime; being Elite, she had her own private room. She unpacked the little she had, an old fashioned notebook and pen. Writing down useless knowledge had always been a relief for her.

Until she meets the Captain, she would have no assignments; quite unfortunate for a workaholic such as herself. So, she took advantage of this unfortunate free time to describe her room and ship. A stain plagued the corner near her desk – that would have to be fixed. A member of the crew had brown eyes – most unusual. Other than that, there was nothing to comment on.

After cleaning the stain, she was satisfied and so retired for the night, the first of many longer nights to come.

She found herself on the bridge, the sound of the doors closing behind her and the ship's techs at work. A voice addressed her from the captain's seat, "Welcome aboard Tanker-22! Apologies for yesterday," he began to turn his seat around, "I am the Captain, and you-"

His eyes descended upon her as he began to rise, an odd smile on his face, "You are my new recruit." He had looked her over as he approached; a flash of… something too quick to describe played over his eyes – an odd detail to add to the books. "An Elite Soldier, I see; I once was myself."

Yeak smiled at the thought of working with an equal. Though, despite her officially being an Invader, he was more than an equal. His height was far greater than hers and his eyes were the common red, though, with a slight hue shift towards blue. His features were slim and sleek, and, she admits, to some degree, he was pleasant to look at. "Pleasure to meet a fellow Elite," she respectfully replied.

"Yes, pleasure indeed… What is your name?"

"Yeak, Sir!" she saluted.

He grinned, "Well, Yeak, I hope you enjoy your stay on Tanker-22."

"Thank you, Captain!" she exclaimed in echo throughout the ship, "Is there anything you wish me to do for you at the moment?"

An irritated sigh escaped him as he began to pace, "We're currently waiting for the signal to land. So, until then, there will be no fighting. In the meantime," he had stopped to smile at her, "you can clean the windows for me."

She couldn't believe it. After years of training and reaching the rank of an Invader, Yeak was still treated as a Janitor. Well, his height was far more impressive than her own, so he must know what he's doing. "Right away, Captain!" she shouted and began her search for some cleaner.

Days had passed, and still, no signal. This would be troubling to Yeak if something wasn't bothering her more. All the tasks she was asked to do were servants stuff; and not only that, but it seemed none of them needed to be done. All she was told to clean was already spotless. She ended up spending most of her time just rubbing rags against perfectly polished surfaces. She did see a surprising amount of the Captain in her tasks, she noticed. Maybe he was testing her, trying to be sure of what kind of soldier she was. Whatever the case, he was taller than her and he knew best.

Finally, the signal had come to land. All the crew members prepared themselves for the coming fight, that is, except for Yeak. She had been assigned to clean today. Frustrated at being rejected to prove herself, Yeak watched the other soldiers as they ran out. She had noticed that all members were male, though, this wasn't surprising. Very few female Irkens still existed throughout the Empire. After life was able to be generated in the underground labs, normal reproduction and females became obsolete. Though, some still came around, their reproductive systems being useless, of course.

The Captain advanced down the hall towards her; she stood in salute, "Captain!"

His eyes flashed the same quick something as he stared at her, "Yes, Yeak?"

"I do not mean to insult your judgment, Sir, but why won't you let me fight today? That's what I was sent here to do!"

He grinned that odd smile and placed his hand upon her cheek, "Why, I wouldn't want to ruin that pretty little face of yours," he spoke at nearly a whisper.

Yeak had no idea why anyone would be placing their hand on her face or why someone would describe it as 'pretty.' It made no sense to her, so, she simply ignored it; he knew best. "But, Sir, I must do this! I am an Elite Soldier!" she pleaded.

The Captain dragged his hand to her neck and stared into the glossy purple of her eyes, as if he was looking for something. Slowly, he let out a sigh and released her, "Very well, go ahead."

Yeak thanked him and ran off to the other soldiers, still wondering what had just happened between her and the Captain.

The fight was short-lived thanks to Yeak's luck and planning. All soldiers returned to the ship to fight at another destination the following morning. Yeak had considered herself lucky, combat not being one of her strong-suites; most of her promotions were due to her extremely loyal behavior after all. Still, it felt good to be finally proving herself to her leaders once again.

Later that night, Yeak had been finishing notes from the battle. She had just started putting them away when she noticed her door was open. She was startled to see the Captain standing there, for, she was not expecting anyone and it was not common for the captain to visit one's room. She abruptly and embarrassingly stood up to salute, "Greetings, Captain!" The unusual manner of the Captain nearly distracted her from the fact he had locked the door. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

The odd flash of his eyes appeared again as he grabbed her waist and shoulder, "Yes, Yeak, there is much you can do for me." With this, he forcibly placed his lips to hers and began to remove their uniforms, feeling along her sides.

Nothing that she had ever witnessed before was anything like this. It made no sense. Why was the Captain touching her so? Why did he require removing both of their uniforms? She wanted to ask what all this was about, but she felt that the way his lips were on hers meant he didn't want her to speak, or even make a sound.

He had progressed to placing them both on her bed, positioning himself over her. The flash in his eyes had now become permanent and raged with a fire within so unfamiliar to her. He had begun to lick her newly exposed skin as each article of clothing was removed. Why did he taste her now? Nothing made sense.

Finally, all clothing had been removed and he let out a small sound of pleasure. He held her arms down above her head, preventing her from moving, and had moved his body very close to hers. Yeak had made no sounds or movements, partly from obedience and partly from confusion. He had positioned himself so close to her that they were now touching. No, not just touching. To her surprise, a part of him had entered her somewhere near her legs. How this was possible, she could not tell.

He had begun moving within her, back and forth, to a rhythm. It made no sense to her. His face had now drawn such an odd expression on it. Why was he humiliating himself in front of her like this?

Then, something had broken. Somewhere within her, something was freed. All at once, an explosion of feelings erupted within her. Sensations she's never felt before rushed throughout her body. A pure euphoric ecstasy raged to her brain and was heightened further with his every movement. She did not know what she was feeling, but she did not care. All she knew was that she craved more and was receiving it from the Captain, rhythmically. She began to breathe heavier and could not help but let out small sighs and whimpers to express the absolute pleasure washing over her. Then, one rhythmic motion had triggered another explosion within her, filled with more sensations than she could contain. She screamed to release this ultimate pleasure, which she gathered he was feeling as well. Her breathing increased as the movements continued, letting out more silent screams.

He finally removed himself from her and her breathing began to slow down. She started trembling as he recovered his clothes. Her thoughts began clearing and she questioned why he did this for her. She stared at him while he buttoned his coat. He said there was much she could do for him. She had done a good job on the field today. Maybe he was rewarding her; but why in private? Why in such a humiliating manner? Maybe it was a secret reward for only the top soldiers who did the finest work.

Before he left, she slowed her breathing and gathered herself enough to manage to speak, "Thank you, Captain. I am glad you find me deserving."

He turned to face her as he opened the door, revealing a smirk as he let out a small laugh. He closed the door behind him, leaving her naked in her bed, without another word.

The Captain continued _rewarding_ Yeak in this manner throughout her stay on the ship; she had actually become more involved in these activities when she discovered that he too was enjoying the interaction as much as she was. The reward had become another assignment she looked forward to completing at this discovery. All she wanted was for her captain, and in turn, the Tallest, to be pleased with her.

The entire thing was still a complete mystery she couldn't understand. Nothing made any more sense than it did when it started. However, she now had more feelings – senses - than when she first arrived. She felt an odd static-warmth whenever she was near the Captain, which intensified when he decided to touch her as he did. The pointless contact of their lips and his insistent tastings of her began to give her lingering desires for exceeded indulgence in the ecstatic pleasure of just-rewards.

It was not uncommon to want rewards, to Yeak it only meant she desired to serve. However, she began to feel that the desire for this reward in particular had no connection to her services which provided them. Each interaction was followed by a stronger urging, a craving developed for more. She was simply enjoying them too much.

At last, on one of the nights the Captain had decided to visit her, she managed to muster up enough courage to ask him a favor.

The Captain had entered her room as he normally did, locking it behind him as a signal for what's to come.

"C- Captain," she nervously began.

He simply put his fingers to her lips, "Shh… Just relax…"

"Captain, I must ask you if you may cease in pleasing me this way. I believe tha- that it will interfere with my orders."

"How so?" he inattentively asked. Her questions did not stop him from continuing as planned.

"I feel that I- I desire the reward of these acts much more than s- serving you," she hated it when she got nervous like this.

"And this is bad?"

"Y- Yes. I desire these rewards more than my services can possibly provide them. I think it would be best-…" The actions of the Captain were now making it difficult for Yeak to concentrate. "… I think it would be best if my… access… to this reward was cut off…"

"But this reward for you is also a service for me and the rest of the Empire."

"Mmm… Is it…?" Her will to refuse was beginning to weaken.

"Yes, dear Yeak. Not just anyone is… capable of receiving this reward. Not just anyone is capable of providing the greatest _service_ an Irken can give. You see? You are MY reward."

"I see now… though it seems that-…" but her words were cut by the Captain's lips and not another sound was made by the obedient prize.

Months had passed since Yeak had first arrived on Tanker-22. By now, the crew had moved on to other missions to exterminate the rest of the filth in their universe. The most recent mission had become considerably messy once the natives fled into the swamped infested areas of the planet. Yeak found the need for showers to be more common than she'd like. Fortunately, having such high rank, she was privileged with her own bathing room within convenient reach of her room. She didn't have to wait or share with anyone. Neither did the Captain. However, despite this, the Captain felt it necessary to share her room and bathing times. He also felt it necessary to spend any time alone with Yeak retrieving his reward. It did not matter where: the showers, her room, storage closets, the halls… The locations became more and more risky. Yeak stopped questioning the absurdity of these risks after time.

For the past week, Yeak had been suffering from a sort of flue. She figured she must have caught it from the filthy wretches on the planet below. The symptoms were not something she was willing to bring to anyone's attention though. They were only random aches and pains after all, nothing to complain about. Luckily, the Captain had also been very busy that week, taking away the risk of him catching it as well.

After an incredibly messy day at work, Yeak retreated to her bathing room. Inside the room were a shower and two chutes. One was to dispose of the waste the PAKs accumulated over time; the other was to send any laundry that needed cleaning. Yeak had emptied her PAK of its waste, sent her uniform for cleaning, and stepped into the shower. She had just turned the knob to turn on the liquid to clean her when she felt another pain from her illness. She had tried to ignore it and just continue with cleaning herself, but the pain became gradually worse. Finally, she was struck with a pain so immense that it brought her to her knees. She had managed to crawl out of the shower just barely before she collapsed onto the floor.

What was happening? What had they done to her? She felt something was trying to escape her, a parasite? Did they infect her with a parasite? The fowl beasts! What a revolting, disgusting idea! The pain, however, had become too extreme for Yeak to feel angry, or anything for that matter.

After about five minutes of the most agonizing pain she had ever felt in her life, she felt the parasite finally leaving her. She lay exhausted on the floor, but the fear for what had just left her desperately summoned the strength for her to crawl away. She managed to turn to look at the parasite, and to her relief, it was not following her. Actually, it wasn't moving at all.

She stopped fleeing and faced the cause of all her pain. Discarded on the floor was an ovular object about the size of a small watermelon. Yeak starred at the object and, judging it, in fact, wasn't a threat, moved closer to get a better look. As she approached, she noticed that it was slightly translucent. Within was a dark spot which, at times, flinched.

So this was the parasite. How odd that it would encase itself in a shell before leaving. It's not even mobile. It wouldn't have a chance to survive if there wasn't someone to guard it - to protect it - to care for it…

Yeak frantically backed as far away from the parasite as possible, memories, once distant and faded, flooding her mind. She was taught – warned - about this object, so unbefitting to Irken society, long ago. The images had become so clear. This was not a parasite. Before her laid what belonged to the filth she kills; before her laid the product of the Captain's rewards; to her horror, before her laid, not a parasite, but an egg.

This entire time… She was not being rewarded; she had been having sex with the captain! She had been taking part in the filthy, illegal act of breeding – and the Captain – he had told her to; this had all been his plan. Her captain was a criminal, her captain was a disgrace to the Empire, her captain was of greater height, and her captain was greater than she…

The door had opened, "Yeak…-" The Captain spotted the egg and hesitated before picking it up. Yeak could not move, she could not speak, as a new emotion, one familiar to her, had become triggered by the Captain: fear. He casually handled the egg as he made his way to the other side of the room. She stared in disbelief as the chute was opened and her egg was disposed into the waste below.

Her vision was clouded as the Captain descended upon her. He adjusted her cowering frame as he positioned himself over her, stroking her cheek to remove the tears, but to no use. He greedily kissed and used her body to his desire, ignoring the freshly spilled distress streaming from her ever-fearful eyes.


End file.
